


Angie Goes To Hobby Lobby

by CitrusKix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 5 Gum, Death, Hobby Lobby, M/M, Memes, seesaw, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusKix/pseuds/CitrusKix
Summary: Angie goes to Hobby Lobby. Shit's weird there.(Shitpost with proper grammar. Transferred over from my Amino account.)





	Angie Goes To Hobby Lobby

One day, Angie decided to go to Hobby Lobby to look for some art supplies. “Perhaps Atua will bless me with good materials today!” Angie cheered. And so she entered.

As she walked over to the ceramics aisle, she found two boys making out in one of the hallways. “I ship it.” she gushed as she walked by. “Huh? Did you hear something?” one of them asked. “Nah, but let me taste some more of your hope, Hinata.” And they went back to making out.

Angie found some modeling clay in the ceramics aisle. “Ooh, this helps.” She picked it up, and an avocado looking guy walked over. “Excuse me miss,” He began, “how can I help-“

“You can help by leaving me alone, you non-Atua worshipping avocado man. Atua will smite you if you do not worship his greatness, mark my words. And you will face an absolutely horrible death, one where you suffer immensely, lose immensely, and will never be pitied for your imminent issues, nor your eternal issues. You will lose all your friends, never find love, and get every single disease for not worshipping Atua, you dirty-“

“Okay ma’am, I get it. I’ll leave.” Avocado man said as he left. But Angie wasn’t going to let him go, so she threw a clay head at him, and he fell onto the floor as the clay shattered. The avocado was now guacamole. Angie left, and Junko walked by. She saw the lifeless body, laughed, kicked it, and walked off.

Angie then walked up to the fabric section, where a plain girl worked. “Hello, are you interested in buying a rabbit?” she asked. Angie cheered. “I needed blood for my ritual anyways! Can I see the rabbit?” The plain pulled out a fat and ugly pink plushie. “Ew, never mind. It’s fat and ugly. Bye-onara!” Angie walked off. “All around me are familiar fa-“ the plush started singing, before the plain girl socked her in the mouth.

The next area was the paint area. “If I can’t find blood, I can just use red paint!” Angie decided. But all she found were pink paints. She pouted in anger. “Whatever, I’ll just come back later.” And so she left.

In the end, the only thing Angie got was a stick of 5 Gum. Not a packet. Just a single stick. And she left Hobby Lobby, returning to her laboratory. But then she remembered something.

“I FORGOT THE WAX!!!”

She shrugged. It’s whatever. Now, to make that seesaw that what’s-his-face asked...


End file.
